My Darkest Powers
by eternallover15
Summary: Sarah Ride, a young girl who has never been free her whole life is trying to be friends with Derek,Simon, and Tori, Chloe Saunders friends. Chloe had been at the facility where Sarah had been kept her whole life. Will she ever be able to trust them?


A/N

I do not own any of the characters depicted in the following story. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Sarah….." I heard Derek growl behind me.  
>I turned and faced him. I could barely see him in the dim light of the moon. He scowled at me, his face a set of mild annoyance.<br>"What? What do you want from me, Derek? Do you want an apology? An apology for not being as smart as you? To say sorry that I'm not the right necromancer?" My voice was barely above a whisper. Derek opened his mouth, and then closed it. I knew that it was wrong to say those things, but they needed to be said. "I'm sorry Chloe died. I'm sorry you couldn't save her. And I'm sorry you feel guilty about it. But please don't take it out on me. I know that she died trying to save everyone in the facility. Died trying to save me.  
>"You need to let the past go. You won't ever be able to move on if you don't try to," I said.<br>Derek stood there, looking at me with a mixture of anger and something else.  
>"This isn't about Chloe. You're in danger. Serious danger. You're in more danger than she ever was. And I don't know why, but the Edison Group wants you very badly," Derek said, looking at the ground.<br>"Yeah, I know that. I know that they want me. I know that they want me extremely bad. I know that they would kill anyone just to get to me. I'm not naïve," I said, turning back towards the forest.  
>I got to the edge of it before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. Even the slightest of touches from anyone still send me into a panic.<br>"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me, letting go of my shoulder instantly.  
>"I'm going to climb a tree and try to fall asleep. Since I can't seem to fall asleep inside, I might as well try to fall asleep outside." I said, walking to the nearest, tallest tree I could see in the limited light.<br>I started to climb up the tree, testing the branches before I put all of my body weight on it. I went pretty high before my gut told me it was high enough. I slowly situated myself on the branch that was holding me into a more comfortable position. Well, comfortable enough to fall asleep anyway.  
>"Sarah?" I heard Derek call up to me.<br>"What?" I answered.  
>"Don't fall out of the tree," he answered after a few minutes of silence.<br>"Don't worry, I won't. Climbing and sleeping in trees is something I've been doing for years," I said.  
>I heard the faint sound of Derek's footsteps as he walked away, leaving me to rest. Part of me was hoping he would stay and try to resolve the conflict that seemed to grow between us. We hadn't been like this two days ago, when we were on the run from the Edison Group.<br>I had been captured when our hiding spot in Chicago was found and invaded. Derek, Simon, and Tori had escaped. I stayed behind to create a distraction, let them have a chance to get to safety. I was caught in the act of fleeing the house that was our refuge. I had almost died. I would've died if Derek hadn't have shown up. I could still remember the feeling of being in his arms. I had felt warm, safe….  
>No, stop right there, I told myself. I WOULD NOT remember how it felt to be in his arms, WOULD NOT remember how warm and safe I felt. I WOULD NOT remember how my heart had raced so fast and beat so hard. I sighed and turned to my side. I looked up at the moon, trying to think of anything but the way I felt in Derek's arms. The moon was full tonight. For some reason, the moon looked sad tonight.<br>I sighed again and turned onto my other side, closing my eyes. I need to sleep. I would try to find out why the Edison Group wants me so badly tomorrow when we went to see a few old friends of mine. They could probably help us. They can find anything there is to find about anybody. We had a long way to New York where they resided.

Ok, so how'd you guys like it? This is my first ever story, so it may seem like crap, but hey, I tried. That counts for something, right? Well anyway, please review. Again, I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story. The only character I own is Sarah.


End file.
